1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ferrite sheet, an antenna device using the same, and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a multilayer ferrite sheet capable of performing communications in a wideband frequency, an antenna device using the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various wireless communications/wireless broadcast services have been introduced to mobile devices such as smartphones, and the like, a single terminal is required to support a variety of functions, and thus, an antenna device having multi-band and wideband characteristics is required.
In a small antenna device based on a dielectric substance, means for obtaining wideband and multi-band characteristics are focused on changing a shape of an antenna radiator. However, mobile devices have become increasingly lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, narrowing a space for an antenna device, so even a change in a shape of a radiator is restricted, making it problematic to freely implement a wideband and multiband antenna.
Also, in the case of a related art antenna device using a dielectric substance, in order to extend a bandwidth of a frequency band for resonance, a configuration of increasing an area of a circuit pattern in an antenna device is mainly used.
However, the use of an extended bandwidth inevitably involves an increase in an overall size of an antenna device, contrary to the tendency for compact antennas.
Thus, an antenna device, which may satisfy the requirements of being used in a wideband or multiple bands and having a small size, is required.